ABSTRACT: ANALYSIS CORE The Analysis Core (AnC) will provide intellectual and technical support for AD-RCMAR Scientists. The AnC will also provide access to, understanding of, and assistance in analyzing new and diverse, secondary data sources as well as cutting edge, culturally informed and scientifically valid measurement tools. These resources will be used to support the AD-RCMAR Scientists in advancing transdisciplinary research to illuminate the role of biological, behavioral, sociocultural and environmental factors in the etiology and outcomes of Latino ADRD. The AnC will also work together with other Cores of the San Diego Resource Center for advancing Alzheimer?s Research in Minority Seniors (SDRC-ARMS) to ensure the AD-RCMAR Scientists are well supported to complete their research and education goals, present and publish their work and achieve independence as investigators focused on ADRD. In addition, the AnC will collaborate with the Coordinating Center to create, identify, catalogue, and disseminate scientific information regarding novel methodological developments or measurement approaches and/or new data resources produced by the SDRC-ARMS.